


Public Servant

by saisei



Series: Original Lifeline [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Regis is pleased he chose Ignis.





	Public Servant

Regis is pleased he chose Ignis out of all the eligible Scientia cousins. He's intelligent and clever, not above being ruthless as necessitated, and above all loyal to the crown. By now he's old enough to discern right from wrong, but pragmatic enough to ignore that difference if it gets him what he wants – which is nothing more than for Regis to allow him to continue serving Noct. 

This means Regis doesn't need to resort to subterfuge or tedious games of manipulation. A relief, because he _needs_ someone who can give him blessed respite from the yoke of duties that weigh heavier each passing year.

He supposes Ignis has the upper hand in this agreement; perhaps that's why he enjoys humiliating him so much.

He'd had Ignis get a contraceptive implant the month prior, and today Ignis arrives with color in his cheeks and an envelope in hand, the doctor's certification that he's as infertile as can be expected from a teenager. Regis makes him read the note aloud and report on the physical exam. He's certain Ignis would never dare risk having sex with anyone else, but the confirmation is pleasant to hear.

He likes knowing Ignis is a virgin, and making Ignis tell him so.

He has Ignis undress and prepare himself in the bathroom, and goes to sit on the bed. Ignis doesn't keep him waiting, of course. When he comes out, Regis reclines and allows Ignis to unfasten his trousers, pulling them down to his thighs and taking his cock in his mouth with the ease of practice to suck him hard. When Regis is ready – anticipation hastening the process – he directs Ignis to straddle his hips and get on with it.

He sets another pillow under his head – as always, watching Ignis fills him with unparalleled lust and pleasure. The way his clumsiness belies the confidence he projects, the trepidation as he holds Regis' cock still against his entrance, his green eyes glittering with unmaskable fear, and then shock, and then narrowed in pain that he suppresses by clamping his teeth down on his lip. All the while Regis watches him work his hips down, centimeter by centimeter taking his length in, even though by the time he's fully seated his chest is heaving as he pants, his hands in fists on his thighs, sweat giving his skin a glided appearance. The combination of resolute bravery and vulnerability is beautiful.

Some day, Regis will enjoy telling Ignis what a fool he is for letting himself be manipulated. But today, he watches greedily as Ignis forces his breathing steady and raises up, strong and graceful from martial arts training, letting Regis' cock slide almost free, and then sinking down again. Ignis tries to hide his winces, but Regis imagines it hurts, like repeatedly striking a bruise. Ignis himself isn't aroused at all; it would be upsetting if he was, Regis decides. He has no desire to make of Ignis a lover. He only wants to use him, as long as Ignis will let himself be used. It's amazing – breathtaking, humbling – that he's achieved this: Ignis, in all his youth and beauty, fucking himself, making an offering of his virginity. He's... overwhelmed, suddenly frantic with the need to rut. He shatters Ignis' steady rhythm, grabbing his hips and yanking him down, hips driving up wild with instinct, baring his teeth as Ignis chokes on a cry and tenses in his grip. He grinds up, feeling unbearable tension in his balls, and then – 

lightning in his veins, his every nerve crackling with electric pleasure, his vision filled with the crystal-bright brilliance of the Astral realm. For long, glorious moments he's free; and then his failing body pulls him back, walls locking into place, only periodic jolts of bliss shooting through him in time with the pulsing of his cock. He blinks his eyes back into focus and looks up at Ignis, poised still above him, thighs shaking in Regis' iron grip.

He's heard that knotting is uncomfortable; he can't see how it wouldn't be, at least the first time. He imagines Ignis was proud of himself for taking all of his cock, for overcoming his inexperience and trying so hard to please him. And then to feel that cock swell inside of him, to want to pull away but forcing himself not to because the knot is unforgiving: Ignis could tear himself open, or worse, cause harm to his king. He feels warm sparks of possessive pleasure at this demonstration of Ignis' stubborn loyalty, and forces himself to speak.

"You should be free in ten minutes or so." Regis not being as virile as he was in his youth. "After you clean up and dress, I have notes on troop movements I want you to review."

Ignis catches his breath, nearly a gasp, as if he'd been caught daydreaming. His lower lip is swollen, and he licks it before speaking. "Yes, Sire."

Regis likes that Ignis never asks for praise or critique. It's relaxing to close his eyes and enjoy the afterglow of ecstasy without worrying about coddling someone's feelings. He lets himself drift, cradled in the warm comforting weight of Ignis' hips.


End file.
